


Mere Exposure

by ShadowSakazaki (Chromata)



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromata/pseuds/ShadowSakazaki
Summary: The mere exposure effect.  Shuu was familiar with the concept.  However, he had never wanted to experience it, let alone like this.





	Mere Exposure

               There was little in life that Shuu appreciated more than science.  So objective, not affected by emotions… how perfect.

               There was one thing, however, that lingered in the corners of his brain that he visited only during REM sleep…

               A dark-haired man

               Some semblance of color

               Things occurring

 

               He startled awake, the gray smudge of his surroundings coming into focus only upon his finding and putting on his glasses.  He rarely dreamed, but when he did he was always startled awake by the contents.

               The date… ah, yes.  Three months to the day since his attempt to fulfill Ryuuji’s dying wish was destroyed.  Now he was living with his own assailant, said assailant sleeping on the couch.  So close…

               _Perhaps today would be a poetic day to kill him_.

               Ah, but no, to kill Uzune Hitori would be a poor choice.  He merely needed to keep a blade on his person at all times, just in case Hitori pointed a gun at him once more.  As interesting as the suspense was, he wasn’t out to die just yet.

 

               It had been a fitful night’s sleep, although it always was for Kazuaki.  His ability to ignore the shadow that had called itself Nageki had improved, but it didn’t change his loathing for Isa Souma.  He wished to torture the scientist for the rest of his presumably numbered days, but Nageki would never want him to stoop so low as to murder.

               _Live and be happy._

               Well, he was doing the best he could, under these dreadful circumstances.

 

               “Good morning, Isa!”

               Shuu found himself smothered in a hug from a certain bleach blond, although that was far from the only thing triggering his ire.

               _Isa Souma is dead._

               “Good morning, Uzune.  Could you please unhand me?”  A smirk crossed his face.  “Unless you wish to be unhanded yourself, that is.”

               “Ah…”  Hitori released Shuu.  “I’m sorry.”  His expression made it clear that he wasn’t sorry in the least.  “Do you need any help this morning?”

               Ignoring his housemate, he rose and grabbed the walker that his doctor had told him to use in the house.  He didn’t care for it, but it was better than leaving himself at risk of being thrown into a wall due to Hitori’s somnolence.  “I am fine, Uzune.  Do not trouble yourself.”

               “But Isa, I want to help—“

               “The first way you could help is by leaving me alone.”

               The blond’s expression fell, but just as quickly brightened again.  “Breakfast will be done in twenty minutes, Isa!”  With that he left, presumably for the kitchen.

               How nonsensical, he thought to himself as he pulled a random shirt and pair of pants from the pile at the end of the bed.  It had been like this since he left the hospital: every day he would wake up and be faced with Hitori’s smothering acts of affection.  Shuu would push him away, wanting his attempted murderer to just leave him alone, but alas; Hitori seemed to get a thrill from Shuu’s negative reactions, knowing that he had pressed buttons.  There was no use in fighting it though; he’d find a way to get rid of Uzune sooner or later…

               “Isa, breakfast is ready!”

               Damn, he had been in his head that long?  “Yes, Uzune, I’ll be right out.”  With that he finished buttoning his shirt, grabbed the walker, and made his way out to the living room.


End file.
